


The end of one world opens a path to another

by Dontknowwhyimhere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Overtale, Blood, Depends on how well this does If I am going to do more then three chapters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Makes this easier on me, Might just update out of boredom, Reader is Anna, don't expect smut, first fanfic, more tags as more chapters come, on temporary hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowwhyimhere/pseuds/Dontknowwhyimhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the monsters were freed from the underground they didn't have that much of a hard time adjusting themselves to the surface. Because of Frisk, Asgore took the time to try and make peace with humans after a few months monsters were allowed into the surface without much problems mainly because the governments feared the monster’s power and they did not fear to show humans just how strong they really were. It took roughly two years for the monsters to completely integrate themselves with human society, most of the time they were given jobs that required their strength like security guards, swat etc… Although Racism still was rampant monster hate crimes resulted in more human deaths than it did monster deaths, it was mainly just humans trying to kill monsters but they always forget about their magic. After everyone was freed from the underground Papyrus pursued a career as chief of police and ultimately got the job even though he was a monster he enforced the rules better than most humans did and was not afraid to take down his own kind which is probably why he got it in the first place. Asgore went straight into politics, with Undyne as his Chief of security, Alphys continued her career in research in Biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate can be cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is a first time for me I guess, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> In this story Sans still blames everyone for what he went through with Frisk the many times they have killed her. Everyone will basically be their underfell versions except for some alterations to Sans, Flowerfell and Underfell are really similar the only difference between them is Sans and Frisk.

Sans and Flowey stayed together after everything they went through, Sans was an emotional mess for a year and Flowey stayed with him to try and help him through, although it did not seem like he helped at all he actually helped Sans not lose it all together. After two years Flowey convinced Sans to go out onto the surface and try to join the others, he moved far away from everyone else not wanting to see them anymore after what he had to go through with them all. All the other monsters still feared Sans after hearing what he did to Asgore they did their best to avoid him as well, Sans just took odd jobs here and there while Flowey came with him on all his jobs, it seemed like a good deal to most of the people that hired them two monsters and they only had to pay one. But Sans was still lazy Flowey did the best he could on all the jobs while Sans slacked off dragging himself through each one the only job he kept the longest was cashier jobs when he had to do almost no work, Sans and Flowey got a job at a Grocery Store while Sans was a cashier, Flowey helped with customer service, they had a stable income for once in a long time. 

Sans POV

Finally after helping the last customer with her bags to her car, he didn’t like doing extra work but most old ladies were nice and kept a decent conversation with him usually complaining about their kids not calling them often and how they wish their kids were as nice as me. Heh if she only knew the shit I did, my shift was finally over and I was getting ready to leave when the boss walked the flower to me in his usual pot, they were talking and laughing about something, i’m not one to eavesdrop and I could care less what they were saying. “Now remember Flowey stay away from the hedge clippers we don’t want another incident again” The boss said and they laughed shortly after “Don’t worry I won’t” he looked to me with a small smile the boss set him down next to me and walked off waving mentioning something about not getting too much sleep in the dirt. “We need to find you a way to move on your own i’m getting tired of carrying you around all over the place” I say with a sigh as I pick him up, “I can wrap myself around your arm if you want?” Flowey said with a concerned voice, I carry him as we make our way back home, “No your fine I was just….” sigh “Nevermind forget I said anything” silence follows the rest of the way home. I use my magic to unlock the door and open it, I don’t feel like opening it today, Flowey looked at me with that same look he does when he's about to tell me I need to start making friends, I set him down on the coffee table we live in a I guess a moderate sized house because i’m a monster and the owner has a thing for my kind they let me buy it at a reduced price, i’m not complaining. It was relatively small 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a large living room with a beat up red couch and small tv, our kitchen wasn’t that well stocked considering I was the only one who ate that much, the flower ate with me sometimes but from what i've seen he doesn’t need food as I would of thought he did, he just eats it to taste it, luckily the house looks almost the same as the one I had in Snowden so it was easier to get used to. I set him down on the coffee table next to the couch and sit down on the couch in my usual slump when the flower looks at me and starts this same conversation again, “It would be good for you to go out and get some friends Sans, I don’t like seeing you like this, don’t you get tired of it being just us? I know I’ve been nagging you on this but i’m only saying this because i’m worried about you, after Frisk-” Flowey was cut off by a bone that slammed into the table next him, Flowey looked at it scared for a moment before shaking his head and continuing “Your not the only one who's hurting and doing this to yourself isn't helping anyone please just at least try if not for me then for her” he covered his face with his leaves expecting something when I just stare at him. I’m not mad at him I just don’t like it when he mentions her, it just makes me remember everything that we went through and I don’t want to remember seeing her like that again. “I’m going for a walk” I say as I get up and walk to the door grabbing my large black fur coat before walking out the door slamming it behind me I hear him yelling after me but I don’t care I need some time to think. I look down at my watch to see the time 9:45, good enough of a time to go for a long midnight walk.

A few minutes later I notice the same group of thugs I saw a while ago, they seem to be circling the area looking for something, most likely someone. It doesn’t matter it's not my business anyways I decide to keep walking if they mess with me i’ll kill them “Always be kind” I hear the voice say to me, I let out a loud sigh, every time I think of doing something bad their words always bounce around through my skull. Kindness got me nowhere it only lead to misery, if being kind means losing loved ones then i’d rather stay an evil bastard. I look up at the sky watching the stars, I wonder what would've happen if I came to my senses sooner maybe I could of- my train of thought was cut off when something ran into my chest almost knocking me to the ground, I look down to see a woman with long black hair, she looks almost my height maybe about 5’6 wearing black pants and a white tee shirt that looks a bit ragged and is that blood? She looks up at my scared for a moment but it passes when she finally noticed what I am she quickly gets up and apologizes before running past me, not gonna happen as I grab her arm as she runs by, she stops and looks at me the terror returning to her eyes. “Hold on...There's blood on your shirt what happen?” she shakes her head quickly trying to pull away “I don’t want to get you mixed up in this please let me go!” they speak quickly panic in their voice, too late for that now sweetheart. I tighten my grip and pull her in front of me “Why is there blood on your shirt” I stare down at her my eyes go black when I notice the large cut across her shoulder before I can press further, I hear the yelling of those same punks from earlier as they notice me and her standing there as they quickly shout to the others and rush over. “Thanks for catching her for us, this bitch stabbed a buddy of mine and ran off!” He screams as he stops getting closer after getting about 10 feet away, I look down at her examining her, the blood seems to have come from slash across her left shoulder, the way the blood is staining her shirt says as much, she notices me looking at the blood and looks down, seems like she thinks I believe them well might as well play along. Several more of them show up roughly eight now as they surround me “there's a lot of you for just a small girl like her? I get it she stabbed your buddy but you only need two of you to take her to the police” I state as I keep an eye on the ones around me, some of them have metal bats they don’t look like the call the cops type, “We can deal with this ourselves now hand her over or we’ll dust you freak!” I chuckle wrong choice of words. I sigh and pull her closer to my chest before raising my other hand bones appearing all around me with a red glow I make sure to have the wall of bones completely surround me. “Stupid monsters and their fucking magic!!” I hear one shout and footsteps as they try to escape, no not getting off that easy, I send the bones out in every direction slamming into their backs and legs making sure it doesn’t kill them just gives them a very painful time, knocking most of them out while a couple escape into alleyways, I sneer lucky punks i’ll get them next time I see them I remember their faces. After they are all gone I look down at the girl they seemed quite flustered by the whole situation I let go of my grip on her and she takes a small step back and looks up at me, her face is a bit pale, hopefully the cut isn't serious “alright sweetheart for now you're coming with me and I won’t take no for an answer” I’m not gonna let her go alone she will just get jumped by these punks again, eh i’ll take a day off work and escort her home in the morning, she looks up at me debating whether or not it's a good idea to follow me but she shakes her head and finally speaks with a small smile “S..sure”. I look at my watch as we are halfway home 11:58 man this is a long night, I look over at her “Why were they chasing you and why were you out this late?” I ask keeping my eyes on the way home I tend to get lost sometimes, they stay quiet for a moment before responding “wrong place wrong time” I don’t quite buy that but that's all she’ll tell me for now I guess “thanks for saving me you were really cool, what's your name?” I chuckle before responding “falling for me already sweetheart? And the names Sans” her face turns red and she looks away and chuckles “Sans... it's a nice name”. We finally make it home and I open the door for her, the flower starts yelling as we walk in “Sans you can’t keep walking out every time I try to talk to you about this we can’t kee-” He stops when he notices her, he just stares blankly for a few minutes she just smiles shyly back at him there’s an awkward silence, heh serves him right. After a few minutes he finally speaks up “Hi I..I’m Flowey the flower it's nice to meet you! What's your name?” I look down at her I just noticed I never asked her name, eh not the first time, and you don’t really need a name to carry on a conversation. “Anna, and it's very nice to meet you Flowey” she says with smile, Flowey smiles back for a few moments before finally noticing the blood on her shirt “Oh my god what happen to you miss?!” Panic rising in his voice he's about to have a panic attack again if I don’t do something “Don’t worry it’s nothing serious just heal her like you usually do, and some punks were giving her trouble and I decided since it's too late at night to walk her home and our house happen to be nearby.” I shrug “Might as well let her stay here for the night and take her home in the morning don’t you agree?” I say watching the flower’s reaction, he smiles now and nods happily “i’ll go get the guest room setup-” I raise my hand stopping him as I walk down the hall “did you forget you don’t have any arms, i’ll give you a hand” I wave as I walk down the hall they both chuckle when they notice it was a pun, eh I haven't done those in a long time might as well start back up again. After taking a few minutes to setup the guest room I come back downstairs to the flower and Anna having a conversation about different types of teas, it seems he already healed her while I was gone they looked up at me waiting for me to join in “tibia honest tea isn’t my thing” the flower glared at me, it wasn’t my best but I tried, at least I got a chuckle from the girl. “The room is ready, down the hall to the left, if you want to use the bathroom it's the first door on your right, there's a spare set of clothes in there and if you want a shower go ahead we won’t mind, that is if you don’t mind smelling like the undead” I winked as I said they last part she just chuckled and walked down the hallway I heard the water running after a while, then Flowey looked at me with a smile, this is new “So you finally listened to me?” oh that “No I saw someone in danger and decided to help I do this all the time” I say with a shrug, he gives me that same look he always does when he doesn't believe me. “I guess but try and get her number she seems nice and we both know you could use a new friend.” I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv, “yeah yeah” I say as I flip through the channels eventually falling asleep.

Anna POV

I wake up confused to see an unfamiliar bedroom I looked around in a panic before I remembered the events of last night, looking at the clothes I was wearing they were too big for me, so I decided to change back into my outfit the night before. It makes me kind of sick to see my own blood but it's better than wearing someone else’s clothing, not that I didn’t like the look of it, I just don’t feel right wearing them. After changing and checking the time it looks like it's still early 8am so I decide it's best not to involve them any further in my mess they were nice people and they already had enough trouble as it is because of monster hate groups, so I sneak out of the room as quietly as possible. When I get to the living room it's mostly empty and almost pitch black, seems like they are both asleep. I glance down at the couch to see Sans asleep he was nice I hope I get to meet him again but under better circumstances, once I get to the door and open it, it creaks a bit louder then I thought it would and before I knew it my neck felt like someone had their hands around it and lifted me off the ground, I could barely breath as I was pulled towards the couch, all I saw was his glowing red eye before the choking feeling stopped and I was let down gently I coughed a bit and the light turns on. He looks panicked “Shit sorry about that, but you shouldn’t be sneaking around like that.” Sans says as he’s rubbing the back of his skull, it’s not his fault i’m sure they are just on edge since what happened last night and the door opening in a pitch black room would scare anyone, I quickly shake my head “No i’m sorry for scaring you” he glances at me then to the door “leaving so soon? Didn’t know monsters bother you so much.” I quickly shake my head “No! I just didn’t want to bother you any further I was just gonna walk home” he stares at me for a few moments before getting up and grabbing his coat “I’ll walk you” he glances at me for a few moments before tossing the jacket over my face, “If you insist on wearing the bloody shirt at least wear this to hide it I don’t want to get jumped by people trying to protect a girl from a big bad monster” I quickly apologize for taking his coat and put it on, it’s warmer then I thought it would be, I quickly zip it up and put the fur against my face. Smells the same as it did when he grabbed me last night, mustard and a mix of alcohol. The door opens along with a finger snap “Let's get moving we are burning daylight” he yawns as he holds the door open for me, after we both leave he shuts the door and I can hear a locking sound. After 10mins of walking in silence he finally asks “So wrong place wrong time huh?” I frown and look down “Yeah, I should stay away from dark alleys” he looked at me slowing down a bit “Did they take anything? Or do anything?” I looked back at him and he had a worried look on his face “No but they tried to, I got away and one of them slashed me as I escaped. I didn’t know what I was gonna do they chased me pretty far and didn’t seem to wanna give up I thought I was done for until I ran into you.” he chuckles and looks away before speeding up his pace to walk beside me the silence returns for the rest of the walk. We were almost to my house when he broke the silence “So why were you out so late?” he says, I glance over at him and he is still facing forward and watching me with the corner of his eye, or at least I think it's his eye “I was working late that night and decided to walk home when they jumped me, when I got away I just ran in a direction and hoped for the best.” I look down, really hope for the best? I sound like the biggest idiot then again I didn’t really have a plan it's kind of hard to plan when a situation like that happens. “Next time don’t stay out too late or call a cab not everyone that wanders the street at night is as nice as me” I nod and then I realize something, why was he out so late? He doesn’t look like he was coming back from a job, and it seems he was heading into town, “Why were you out so late?” I asked without realizing it, my curiosity is gonna get the best of me some day, he chuckles and I look at him, he's watching me now, “Just was on a walk, I was thinking about getting a drink” of course it was that. We pass by a couple alleys on the way to my house I glance over at Sans and notice he’s staring down the alleyways as we pass them, his eyes empty again it really freaks me out seeing that, I saw it happen for a second when he saw my cut but it didn’t last long so I thought I was imagining it. I tap his shoulder he snaps out of his daze his eye lights returning he looks at me “What?” he asks confused, I wonder if he realizes when he gets like that, “My building is right there” he looks forward and nods, following me inside and up to my floor, we stop in front of my door. I unlock the door and go inside before turning to face him, he seems nice maybe we can be friends, though considering what I heard about what happens between humans and monsters he probably won’t want to, but it won’t hurt to ask “Hey do you want to swap numbers? We can hang out sometime or just chat” he looks at me confused maybe I was right “If you don’t want to that's fine-” he chuckles and I stop talking, “Yeah sure thing sweetheart” I can feel my face heat up again at the pet name, I quickly take out my phone and hand it to him, he puts his phone number in and sends himself a message before handing it back to me. I look down at my phone, he put his contact name as My Hero, and sent himself a bunch of winky face emojis, I chuckle a bit at this and look at him, he has a smug looking grin on his face. I shut the door on him and say “I’ll text you later Sans” he mumbles something I didn’t quite catch before walking off, It probably was a goodbye, I head over to my room and put on a clean new tank top and throw the bloodied shirt in the garbage, no reason to keep that one anymore. I look at the clock and notice it’s 9:22am I got work today at 12 so might as well get ready. My apartment is relatively small there's a small kitchen connected to the living room which takes up most of the apartment, a small bathroom and a small bedroom, I have a small blue couch it still looks new, then again I am a bit of a neat freak, I also have a large tv with a bunch of movies organized under it, I order it in alphabetical order, it makes it easier to find things. After cleaning up the apartment, I decided to get ready for the day by taking another shower, brushing my hair, teeth and changing into my work clothes I grab my purse and head out the door. After stepping into the elevator my phone beeps I look at the message it's from an unknown caller

XXX

Howdy, it's Flowey Sans told me your number is it alright if I add you as well?

I chuckle a bit, before responding

Me

Sure thing

I add him to my contacts as Flowey but now that I think about it how does a plant text? Eh i’ll just chalk that one up to magic, same with how a skeleton texts with a touch screen.


	2. The Great and terrible day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows up! and Anna just can't stay out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and sorry if my puns suck i'm not good at them :C

I made it to work just in time too, the restaurant I work as a waitress at is nice, it’s not a five star restaurant but it’s close, it’s large enough to seat 80 people, we have a lot of people working here most of my co-workers I don’t talk to much except for Jake “Hey you gonna stare at the door all day or are you going to clock in?” I turn around to see Jake smiling at me, he’s relatively tall about 6’1 he has a full beard that I keep telling him to shave as well as the boss does but he just laughs us off and his hair is a crewcut. I smile back at him “Yeah just thinking is all” we both walk in and go about our shifts nothing special happens until break comes around, I decided to tell Jake all about what happen last night, except I left out that I stayed at a San’s house. He has a worried look on his face “We need to report this to the police, what if they try and find you again? Or that monster who saved you?” I sigh I don’t really want to go to the police, in this town they never really do much and i’m sure they will just shrug me off. “Fine but only if you come with me, I don’t want to talk to them alone” I tell him and he nods, after work that day we both head over to the police station to report it, once we step in and get to the front desk a woman is sitting behind it and gives me a forced smile “What can I do for you two?” I tell her all about what happen last night once I finish my story a loud voice shouts behind me “THIS MONSTER WHO SAVED YOU, DO YOU RECALL HIS NAME AT ALL?” I flinch and turn around to a tall skeleton he's looks 6’8 he's way taller than Jake! Is that battle armor? He has a two cuts going down that eye I wonder what happened there- “WELL? I DON’T HAVE ALL DAY HUMAN” Shoot I forgot I didn't respond, he seems worried maybe I should hold off on telling him his name for now I don’t want him in trouble or getting mixed up in this “I don’t know he left before I could ask” The tall skeleton stares at me and I can feel Jake staring at me too, I’ll explain it to him later. “I SEE...WELL THIS IS PERFECT TIMING FOR YOU! I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL SEE TO THIS CASE PERSONALLY” Wait what? How can you be great and terrible, and isn’t papyrus the name of the famous police chief in the city at the base of Mt. Ebott? What's he doing out here, he’s staring at me again oh shoot did he say something? “Um..Can you repeat that last part?” He glares at me “I SAID TAKE US TO WHERE THIS CRIME HAPPEN” I nod quickly and lead him and a few other officers to the spot where they cornered me in the alley, they look through the area the other two cops seem like they don’t want to be here but the large Skeleton seems to be enjoying himself. After 10 minutes of looking one of the cops speak up “Well this was a bust, she could be making this up” I look at him the other cop is nodding in agreement “Why would I make this up?” they both look at each other then back at me “Well your story tells us that you were cornered here and then you broke free stabbing one of them and then you got slashed while you were escaping but you have no wounds and there's nothing here to prove your story” They really don’t believe me, I knew this was going to lead nowhere “SO KNIVES WITH BLOOD ON THEM JUST SHOW UP IN ALLEYS ALL THE TIME THEN?” we all look over and Papyrus is holding a bloody knife by the bottom of the handle, both of the other two cops go quiet. “So...do you believe me then?” I say as I watch the skeleton he looks at me confused “I BELIEVED YOU FROM THE START HOW DUMB DO YOU TAKE ME FOR HUMAN?” Oh, “Sorry” he growls at me wait did he just growl? “WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING YOU HUMANS ARE SO ODD” He walks back to the other two officers they are quickly writing stuff down while he is yelling at them, I feel my phone buzzing, I answer the phone “Hey it’s Jake what's taking so long?” he sounds worried “Oh it’s nothing they are just talking, just go on without me i’m just going to head home after this.” I don’t want him waiting for me any longer then he has to. “Fine just be careful alright? And get a taser!!” he hangs up right after that. The two cops leave and the large skeleton walks over to me. “WELL HUMAN IT SEEMS WE ARE DONE FOR TODAY, WE ARE GOING TO FIND THESE SCOUNDRELS AND GIVE THEM THEIR JUST DUE PUNISHMENT!” I quickly nod “Thank you may I go now?” he looks around before turning back to me “DO YOU NEED ME TO WALK YOU HOME? ITS GETTING LATE AND WHO KNOWS WHERE THOSE THUGS ARE HIDING” I shake my head, I don’t want to bother him and he seems to not want anything more to do with me so I don’t want to force him, “No i’ll be fine on my own thank you.” I quickly run off before he says anything more. I’m almost home, this has been a long day I feel like the cops would of just blew me if the skeleton wasn’t there, I wonder if him and Sans are related? Wait is that racist for thinking that? They probably arent, they both act so different, Sans has a lazy demeanour about him while Papyrus is REALLY energetic but I can’t help but feel they both are more down then they let on, maybe i’m just thin- before I can finish that thought two guys grab me and drag me into the alley, one is covering my mouth while the other is holding my arms to make sure I can’t move, I quickly glance around and there’s 6 of them oh god it's them again. “Did you think you could get away? No monster is around to save you this time bitch” I bite the finger of the one holding my mouth, he yanks his hand back yelling “BITCH!” the other lifts his hand to slap me I close my eyes waiting….But nothing comes except the sound of garbage cans being knocked over, I open my eyes and the one in front of me is glowing red and has trash cans on top of him, I look over and see Sans standing at the end of the alley walking forward his right eye burning red and he has a large grin across his face, he looks around them, 4 of them have metal bats, while the one on the ground has a knife and the last one is nowhere to be seen. The two with the bats charge him he watches them “Looks like i’m gonna have a great time” The red glow surrounds the both of them and they both stop for a few seconds before their heads are slammed into each other, Sans is walking forward still he extends his hand and points it up then down, the one with the knife was getting up only to get thrown into the air and slammed back down. He’s almost completely down the alley when the last two charge him, several bones slam into their stomachs knocking the wind out of them and forcing them to their knees, they are coughing when Sans reaches them, he lifts one of their chins up with a bone in his hand. He stares at them, they are yelling something, Sans slams the bone across his jaw, I see a tooth go flying along with blood as they fall over, he looks to the second one who is struggling to move a panicked look in his eyes, he takes his hand and slams his face into the ground, then stomps on his back a few times. I watch him as he does this he has a twisted smile on his face, like he is enjoying this, he stops stomping when the guy stops screaming, he looks to me his eye still glowing red “Learn to answer your god damn texts!!” I quickly take my phone out and look, I have 6 messages from Sans, currently its 8:00

 

Sans 5:00

Heya you want to hang out sometime the flower won’t stop talking about you?

 

Sans 5:46

Come on throw me a bone at least respond.

 

Sans 5:55 

Scared of me or something?

 

Sans 6:00

Are you alright?

 

Sans 7:30  
I’m coming to find you, you better be in trouble to ignore me like this.

 

Sans 7:58

Hey why are

 

I look up and he's standing right next to me, he looks furious, I better apologize “Hey freak!!”

Both me and Sans look over one is standing at the end of an alley with IS THAT A SHOTGUN WHAT THE HELL!! He aims at me “Block this!” Sans steps in between me and him. A moment later all we hear is a loud smack, Sans turns around and we see Papyrus with a giant bone in his hand and the guy with the gun on the ground. He watches us both he looks sad when he looks at Sans, I look at Sans he is looking at the ground, for a few moments there's an awkward silence before Papyrus sighs and puts each of them on their stomachs and uses his magic to bind their hands together behind their backs, Sans is still staring at the ground sweating, wait skeletons can sweat? “Sans” the tall skeleton is staring down at him, he's speaking quieter than usual. “Hey Boss” Sans looks up now they are both staring at each other, so they do know each other though they don’t seem to be on friendly terms “I trust you are doing well? Are you eating everyday? How are your living arrangements?” Papyrus has a look of worry and sadness in his eyes, but Sans when I look at him, all I see is sadness and anger. “I’m fine” is all he says. This tension is killing me “Thanks for saving us Papyrus, and thanks again Sans for coming to my rescue.” They both snap their heads to me, did they forget I was here? “Are you two related if you don’t mind me asking? You seem like you know each other.” Sans just starts laughing we both look at him confused, Papyrus looks back to me “YES HE IS MY BROTHER, BUT HE VANISHED AFTER WE GOT FREE NONE OF US COULD FIND HIM, ASGORE SAID HE SAW HIM A FEW TIMES AT THE BARRIER BUT WHENEVER I WENT TO CHECK HE WAS GONE” Goodbye my ears, “Were you feeling bonely without me?” we both looked at Sans did he just.. “Tibia honest I didn’t think you cared at all if you found me or not” I look at Papyrus he smiled for a second but quickly returned to his normal frown “OF COURSE I DID, WE HAD OUR BAD TIMES BUT YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER” Sans stops laughing and looks at him “Yeah.. I just needed time paps” they watch each other for a few moments “Do you hate me brother?” his voice went quiet again and the silence returned, Sans smile seems a bit more forced than usual “Nah paps I don’t hate you, I’d be telling a fibula if I said I did” Papyrus scoffs and looks away there’s a faint smile on his face “THERE ARE THOSE ANNOYING PUNS AGAIN, I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED THOSE?” Sans laughs again “I think they are quite humerus” Papyrus sighs loudly and walks away “I NEED TO CALL THIS IN YOU TWO WAIT HERE” Papyrus stands at the end of the alley and is talking on his phone. I look back to Sans he is staring at me again “I’m sorry” he looks away and rubs the back of his skull “it’s fine just remember to check your phone when you get a chance or something” I nod and we both walk over to Papyrus when he gets off his phone. “HUMAN I ASK THAT YOU GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER SINCE YOU SEEM TO KNOW SANS IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT YOU GET THE PLEASURE OF HAVING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IN THE CONTACTS AS WELL. FOR SAFETY REASONS OF COURSE!” I chuckle and nod giving him by phone, he puts in his details and hands me back my phone he put his contact name as THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, I change it to Papyrus and put my phone away. A couple minutes later several police cruisers pull up and start putting them into the back of their cars. “I’ll walk you home kiddo” I nod to him and we both start to walk when Papyrus stops me, his hand on my shoulder “I’LL ACCOMPANY YOU BOTH FOR EXTRA PROTECTION” I chuckle and say sure. The rest of the walk home is Papyrus telling us all about his job on how he is the best there ever was, and Sans just staying quiet the rest of the walk, when we get to my door I open it and step in turning back to them. “Thanks both of you for today, I’ll text you both later alright?” Papyrus nods “HAVE A GOOD NIGHT HUMAN” I say goodnight back to him, and look to Sans “I have no work tomorrow i’ll be able to come over then.” He nods and walks away waving, Papyrus follows close behind him, before I close my door I see Sans teleport as Papyrus goes to say something to him, after he vanishes Papyrus just stares at where he was at before shaking his head and walking down the stairs, that’s odd why didn’t he stay and talk to his brother? I shut the door and turn on the tv, I quickly take out my phone to text Jake about what happen today.

 

Flowey Pov:

I’m reading in the kitchen when I look up at the clock Sans appears in front of me out of nowhere I almost scream but quickly cover my mouth “Damn it Sans! Don’t do that, do you want me to have a heart attack?!” He mumbles something about me not having a heart and walks to the fridge grabbing a beer out of it, uh oh. “Sans what happen?” he doesn't answer me and just heads into the living room and turns on the tv. I use my vines to travel along the ground and into the pot next to him “Well?” I ask again, he looks at me before turning back to the Tv “She got attacked again, I got there just in time thankfully” he smiles as he says this “Showed them a great time” I shiver a bit, I can only imagine what his idea of a great time is but, she's completely fine from what he's telling me so there must be something else bothering him, “What else happen?” He glares at me and sighs “one of them caught me off guard and before he could dust me Papyrus showed up and saved us” I go quiet after that, after everything that happen in the underground of Papyrus killing Frisk over and over again, and in some cases me I am scared of him but the last time we went through the time we got past him, he was going to kill me when Frisk begged him not to, he looked at Frisk confused and walks over to her saying something about that being a noble request and that he would grant it, that’s when Sans showed up, sending him flying into his house, Frisk quickly picked me up and ran to Sans, he picked her up and teleported us halfway to hotlands. I looks back at Sans he's halfway done with his beer “Anna said she was going to come over tomorrow so there's that, and he walked with us back. He wanted to speak with me but I teleported away.” I sigh, Sans has a tendency to avoid his problems. “So how do you feel about Papyrus?” he stares at the tv for a few moments before answering “Even if he doesn’t remember all the resets..He still tried to kill her I can’t forgive him for that but I don’t hate him.” I nod it seems he doesn’t care about the amount of abuse Papyrus showed him while he was down there, just him killing Frisk over and over. Maybe if I can get them both to make up Sans will be happier. I take out my phone and text Anna

 

Flowey: 9:00

Hey Do you have Papyrus’s contact information?

 

Anna: 9:00

Yeah, did Sans tell you what happened yesterday? They both seem distant.

 

Flowey 9:00 

He did, can you pass the information along to me?

 

Anna 9:01 

Sure why?

 

Flowey: 9:01 

It's a surprise.

 

Anna: 9:01

Alright then. ;) (xxx)xxx-xxxx

 

Perfect. I look up at Sans he's half asleep i enter the information into my phone and send a message.

 

Flowey 9:02

Hey Papyrus, this is Sans roommate we are getting together Anna me and Sans would you like to join us?

 

It took a while for him to respond.

 

Papyrus 9:05

SURE I WOULD LOVE TO BUT FIRST WHO ARE YOU? 

 

Flowey 9:05

I’m Flowey, the flower that was hanging around the human in the underground.

 

Papyrus 9:07

OH….I’M SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM AND I WILL SHOW UP TO THIS GET TOGETHER THING. SEND ME THE ADDRESS AND THE TIME

 

Wait he’s sorry? I wasn’t expecting that especially from him, well Sans changed so that means Papyrus can too.

 

Flowey 9:08 

I’ll send it now.

 

I send the details and look over at Sans asleep, he’s going to be mad at me for this but it will be good for him to get back in contact with his brother, hopefully they can make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans never got a chance to talk out their differences so there is a lot of bitterness there from Sans, Papyrus realized how terrible he treated his brother and is trying to be better but he does not know about any of the resets so as far as he knows Sans just got sick of the way he treated him and left.
> 
> Also... If you see spelling errors feel free to let me know.


	3. Just give me a reason...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen, mostly good, but some bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has killed Frisk a few times at least, here is a Frisk Kill count from everyone, just to put some background on what happen.
> 
> Toriel:3  
> Sans:3  
> Papyrus:34  
> Undyne:5  
> Mettaton:1

Sans Pov

 

Standing over a broken girl, the fire in her eyes dimming, a withered flower slowly turning to dust, Sans looks to his hands only to see blood and dust, he looks up to see himself and the girl facing each other flowers covering her body, she’s smiling at him when he looks to the other him, he sees himself in pain only for them to raise a hand, he rushes forward to stop himself but something stops him, as he watches himself brutally murder the girl. He closes his eye only to open them again to watch Papyrus killing her over and over again, while he stands there grinning like an idiot. Darkness covers the area, next thing he sees is himself at the barrier holding her the flowers covering her entire body, she reaches up weakly towards his face only for her hand to drop and her soul to leave her body. The flower brings the other souls to him and they both turn and shatter the barrier, not to free the monsters but to finish what she started.

 

I wake up sweating and grab my eye as its burning, I scream in anger and pain, why the hell was I so stupid! Why did I have to see a good thing as nothing but a bother, she was just trying to help and I kept killing her and testing her, I thought she was evil but I was wrong but those resets...Why did they have to stop. I sit there with my head in my hands I hear a voice speaking to me it sounds familiar but I ignore it, the voice gets louder and I feel vines going along my arm I look up to see the flower in my face he looks worried. “S..Sans are you ok? Did you have the nightmare again?” I nod slowly, he keeps speaking but I don’t hear most of it, just keep hearing it’s ok, and i’m here for you. We sit there for I don’t know how long, I pat the flower on the head, he looks at me still worried “I’m alright Flowey, what time is she coming over?” I say trying to change the subject. He quickly nods “Oh 6:00pm, it's 4:30pm right now” I chuckle as he says this “I’m still a lazybones nothing's changed at all.” I get up and walk over the kitchen, the flower moves to my shoulder “You are still lazy but you did change, you are a lot more nicer than you were before” he says quickly, I sigh and make dinner. The flower helps me out with getting the ingredients, he asked me to make extra just incase she brings a friend but he seems way too certain there's going to be a third person for it to be a just in case. 

 

Anna Pov

 

5:30 I hope i’m not coming too early, I’m glad I get a better chance to talk more with them other then him saving me from muggers and Flowey healing me, they seemed nice enough. But everyone has been saying monsters are evil and most of the ones I met have been...Edgy they were either completely hostile towards me or just ignored my presence but then again there weren't many around here, and when I asked one of them what the underground was like they just laughed and walked away saying it’s Kill or be Killed. I never really asked about it after that, before I could think anymore on the subject and large hand grabs my shoulder, I freeze worried it might be a mugger again I reach into my purse for that taser only to be stopped. By the voice “AH HUMAN I SEE YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY TO THE HANGOUT AS WELL?” I sigh with relief and turn around to see Papyrus is still wearing his body armor, is that the only thing he has to wear? “Yeah we should be close to their house by now, i’m guessing Flowey invited you?” he nods and pats his chest his scarf blows in the wind behind him “OF COURSE WHY WOULD HE HAVE A HANGOUT WITHOUT INVITING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” I laugh and start walking, he even did a dramatic pose how did I ever find him terrifying. I didn’t get any special clothing since it was just a hangout I just got my black shirt, black sweatpants, and green coat that says “Nature calls” on the back, it was a joke gift from Jake but jokes on him I like it. I hear him quickly walk over to catch up with me we talk for a bit before reaching the house. We stop in front of the door Papyrus is staring at the door for a few moments then backs up and gestures to the door “I THINK IT'S ONLY PROPER THAT THE HUMAN KNOCKS SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE” I laugh and walk over to the door, “I have a name you know it’s Anna remember?” he stares at me “YOU NEVER SAID YOUR NAME BEFORE AND I NEVER ASKED, SO HOW AM I TO REMEMBER?” he states it so matter of fact, I could of sworn...Oh yeah I never got a chance to properly introduce myself but I assumed he knew from overhearing about the case. I decide not to think about it too much and knock on the door. “Who’s there?” Sans voice comes from the other side, hm might as well have fun with this “Wanda” I respond with, Papyrus gives me a confused look “Wanda who” he responds, I look at Papyrus he is jaw dropped I think he just realized what we're doing, “Wanda hang out with me right now?” A low chuckle is heard on the other side of the door, Papyrus is face palming. “Good one, knock knock” I chuckle “Who's there?” “Snow” “Snow who?” “Snow use I forgot my own name” I burst into laughter a low laugh is heard on the other side of the door, Papyrus is groaning, the door opens as I wipe a tear from my eye, Sans looks at me Smiling then looks at Papyrus and his smile looks a bit more forced. “Oh Boss when did you get here?” Papyrus glares at him he looks away “Knock knock” Sans looks at Papyrus shocked, it takes a moment for him to respond “Who’s there?” he says I look between the two. “Carmen” Oh my god he really is doing a knock knock joke “Carmen who?” Sans looks a bit happier than he did when he first saw him “Carmen let me in already!” Me and Sans starts laughing again, Papyrus chuckles a bit and walks past us and into the house “I DON’T SEE WHY YOU PEOPLE FIND THOSE SO AMUSING” he walks in and we quickly follow him, “You're smiling though boss” Sans says as we all walk to the table “MY FACE IS ALWAYS SMILING” We all sit down me and Sans both look at each other and shrug before walking to the table and sitting down, Papyrus is sitting at the side of the table, i’m sitting across from him, Sans is sitting on one end and Flowey is sitting on the other. “Thanks for joining us you two! Sans made dinner, and I helped a little.” Vines placed plates in front of all of us it was steak and potatoes, “I don’t know many different things to make I usually just make pancakes all day” Sans says poking at his food, I take a bite, it tastes better than most of the things I make well I burn most stuff. “It’s great Sans” I smile at him he chuckles and goes back to his food “IT'S GOOD BUT IT CAN BE IMPROVED IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COOK WITH ME SOMETIME” Papyrus adds, Sans just shrugs. Well this got quiet fast, hm oh I know! “Papyrus what did you do in the underground?” I ask him, he looks at me, Sans and Flowey stop moving. Oh Kill or be Killed I really gotta stop with my stupid curiosity “WELL HUMAN I WAS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” he answers puffing out his chest, huh so he’s fine with it I look over to Sans and he's staring down at his empty plate his eye lights are dimmer than they used to be “WHAT WE DID WAS HUNT HUMANS THAT FELL DOWN THERE TO TAKE THEIR SOULS AND BREAK THE BARRIER! SANS WAS A SENTRY DOWN THERE TOO, THOUGH MOST OF THE TIME HE JUST SLEPT” wait did he say take humans souls? “What do you mean hunt souls? Why did you need them to break the barrier?” he looks at me like I just asked him what 1+1 is, I shrug and to take a drink of water “WELL WE NEEDED 7 HUMAN SOULS TO BREAK THE BARRIER, EVERYONE HAS A SOUL AND YOU CAN GET A HUMAN’S SOUL BY KILLING THEM SINCE THEIR SOULS PERSIST AFTER THEY DIE UNLIKE MONSTERS-” He's interrupted by Sans slamming his fist on the table he’s staring us down his eyes void of light again, I can feel chills going down my spine, Flowey is covering his eyes with his leafs, “Sans?” I whisper, too scared to talk any louder he vanishes from his seat a second later, the entire room goes quiet. Papyrus gets up and collects the dishes and takes them to the sink, I look over at Flowey quivering, I reach over and pat him on the head as gently as I can. Papyrus is washing the dishes, he sighs loudly “I treated him so horribly in the underground, used him as a punching bag for years, I just wanted him to get stronger but all I accomplished was pushing him away” I nod, he's speaking quieter than he usually does, I should probably not bring up the underground anymore in front of Sans or Flowey. So the hate groups were right about one thing, they did kill 7 people to get out of the underground, all of the monsters still seem to hate humans just as much as they hate them but they just put up with us the same way we put up with them. But why are Flowey and Sans so different from the other monsters? Whenever I bring it up to any of the monsters they speak with pride, or anger but Sans and Flowey, Flowey seems petrified and Sans is angry but I can’t help but feel sadness in both of them. Papyrus leans on the table right next to me “HUMAN BEFORE I FORGET TO MENTION, YOU MAY WANT TO NOT WALK HOME LATE AT NIGHT ANYMORE. FROM WHAT I GOT FROM THE MEN WE ARRESTED IS THEY ARE FROM A LARGE MONSTER HATE GANG CALLED HUMANITY’S SAVIORS, IT SEEMS THEY ARE TARGETING YOU NOW BECAUSE OF HOW FRIENDLY THEY SEE YOU ARE WITH MONSTERS” Oh...More great news I look at my phone it’s 8:00pm Papyrus loudly clears his throat, wait he- never mind magic. “I’M HEADING OUT NOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ESCORT YOU HOME HUMAN?” I guess I should take his offer, I nod at him and look at Flowey “You ok?” I ask him and he nods “I’ll be fine, just a bit rattled” he says. Me and Papyrus head out the door I wave to Flowey as we leave and start walking home, most of the walk is quiet until Papyrus breaks the silence “I’m not one to ask anyone for advice, but do you know how I can get on better terms with Sans?” I look over at him and he’s looking away, “Well the best thing you can is just keep trying and hope for the best” he sighs “And if he doesn't forgive me?” I quickly answer “He will, it will probably take some time depending on what you did.” he nods the rest of the walk is quiet until we make it to my door, he clears his throat again “THANK YOU HU-ERM ANNA FOR THE ADVICE” I smile and nod at him “Anytime” he leans down close to my face “If you tell anyone about this I will break you legs” too scared to speak I just nod slowly, he stands back up and pats me on the head “GLAD WE CAN COME TO AN UNDERSTANDING HAVE A GOOD NIGHT HUMAN” he leaves and I quickly run into my apartment and close the door locking it. Holy shit that mood switch was intense, one moment he’s sad then the next he’s happy and then he threatens to break my legs! I walk over to the couch and sit down, I open my phone and send a text to Sans I hope my questions didn’t make him too mad.

 

Sans Pov

 

Anna: 8:26pm

I’m sorry about dinner, you alright?

 

I put the phone back in my pocket and go back to my drink, I teleported to the closest bar I know, I had to get out of there before I did something stupid, I can’t stop seeing her every time I think of the underground all I can think is all the regret, sure Papyrus was cruel to me down there and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was scared he was going to hit me every time he got close but I know he didn’t mean all those harsh things he did to me I know he was just trying to make me stronger to survive in the underground, but I don’t think he knew how strong I actually was, and if I showed him he would've expected more from me, and it might of even hurt his pride as being the strongest down there. But everytime I see him I try so hard not to see her blood on his hands, out of everyone down there he killed her the most and I just fucking stood by and watched it happen. I finishes my drink and tap the counter letting the bartender know I need another one. A lot of people are giving me dirty looks they think I don’t notice but I do, I have so much built up anger I want one of these assholes to try something, the bartender puts another bottle down and I take it. I notice out of the corner of my eye a couple of guys heading towards me, yeah that’s right come over here and just give me a reason. They sit on both sides taking the seats next to me leaving me in the middle, heh could they be more cliche. The one to my right speaks up “Hey freak how long are you gonna be here? You are bothering everyone here with your disgusting appearance.” I chuckle and take a quick glance over at the one speaking before taking another drink, just make the first move buddy i’m waiting. The other puts a hand on my shoulder “Something funny buddy?” I chuckle again and look between both of them “Yeah two jokes are trying to start something with me, that’s what I find funny” That should do it, the one to the right grabs a beer bottle and swings for me, I teleport to the seat on the other side of him finishing my drink, he looks around trying to find me his buddy points to where I teleported to, “Take it outside!” the bartender yells at us, I get up “gladly” I walk outside the two follow behind me, I head into the alley next to the bar and that’s when they both charge me, I form a bone wall blocking them from me, I snap my fingers and two bones from the bone wall fly off and slam into both of their knees, I hear a loud crack. “Fuck my leg!” One screams and drops to a knee holding his other broken knee, I chuckle and look up just in time to see the other one jumping down towards me, I quickly jump back and he barely misses, he twirls a knife in his hand. Huh, I summon 12 bones and send them flying towards him, he quickly dodges each of the bones and begins running towards me slashing at me again, I teleport back out of the way, What the hell is up with this one! He laughs and readies the knife again “I figured my military training will help when it comes to dealing with monster trash like you” he charges again, I summon two gaster blasters above me, he stops in his tracks and stares at them, I fire them both at him he rolls past them and rushes for me, I form a small bone wall blocking his slash and summon four bones slamming into his back, he cries out in pain and falls to a knee, I dissolve the bone wall and knee him in the chin, he falls back blood dripping from his mouth I walk over to him and stomp on his chest, he coughs, I stare at him laughing this idiot thought he could beat me? I stomp my foot further into his chest, he coughs blood this time, He had a knife I could end him right here and it would be considered self defence, or I could just end him and get rid of his body along with his friend, I’m not gonna lie I enjoy the feeling of putting down these racist bastards, his hand starts reaching for his knife he dropped when I knocked him down, I lean down and look into his eyes I can feel the lights in my eyes vanishing “Grabitifyouwanttohaveagreattime” he freezes and closes his eyes, I think he passed out. “Sans what are you doing!” I look up to see Anna watching me, she looks scared of me I snap out of my daze and chuckle of course she’s scared of me, I look back down at the guy he’s a mess. Every Time she’s seen me i’m beating someone senseless, I bet she’s going to run now and block my number, then probably call the cops, I won’t say I don’t care honestly the thought of her doing that makes me a little sad. That's odd why- I look down and she grabbed my hand and is now dragging me out of the alley “Come on we need to get out of here before the police show up, I can’t believe you got into a bar fight! How childish are you!?” I keep quiet, this was not a reaction I was expecting.

 

Anna Pov

Earlier…

 

It’s been twenty minutes and he hasn't responded yet, he probably is mad at me for bringing it up, I need to apologize to him in person, I quickly text flowey

 

Anna: 8:47pm

Where does Sans go when he teleports away? I need to talk to him

 

Flowey 8:48pm

He usually goes to the closest bar, but it's better to leave him alone when he's like this

 

I look up the bars in the area and find the one closest to their house, the Boardwalk what an odd bar name, I quickly head out the door locking it behind me, I get outside and start walking towards the bar, I hope I can fix this. What happen in to them in the underground? I should stop prying since it seems like a sore subject for those two but I want to know so I can help them, Sans has saved me twice now, it’s only right that I help him too. I make it to the bar before I step in I see a man limping out of the alley quickly I walk towards it to look over and I see Sans with his foot on top of a man on the ground a knife just out of his reach, Sans is pushing his foot further down, is he going to kill him!? “Sans what are you doing!?” his eyes are black again, for a few seconds I stop moving. Those eyes terrify me, every part of my body is telling me to run as far as possible, his eyes return to normal and he looks down. But I can’t, I shouldn’t run if I do he won’t want to speak to me again, the other guy is sure to of probably called the police right about now, i’m determined to keep him as a friend, I quickly walk over to him and grab his hand and pull him, surprisingly he doesn’t put up much resistance and just follows me, “Come on we need to get out of here before the police show up, I can’t believe you got into a bar fight! How childish are you!?” I yell at him as I start dragging him back to his house, I hear him laughing behind me, I glance back and he is looking down at his phone typing something out, shortly after I feel my pocket buzz, he points to my pocket and I take it out with my free hand still leading him back to his house.

 

Sans 9:04pm

I’m Sans-sational

 

Is he really making a pun right now? I can’t believe him, I can feel my face smiling, Damn it I shouldn’t smile but I can’t help it. We make it to his house and I grab the doorknob and it's unlocked, I open the door and step in, Flowey is on the small table next to the couch, he looks over “Sans your-” He notices me “Oh Anna, thanks for bringing him home” “No problem Flowey”

Sans taps me on the shoulder, I look back at him and he points to my hand still holding his, I feel my face heating up I quickly let go and mutter apologizes. He laughs again “No problem sweetheart, You can stay in my room tonight I’ll sleep on the couch, I’m too lazy to teleport you home and it's too late to walk back now” he says and I nod looking at the tv “What movies do you guys have?” I ask and Flowey points to the drawer below the tv “Look in there most of it is movies I went out with a couple of coworkers and I got” I nod and head over and open the drawer looking through their collection, most of them are Animes I put my hand on one “You have Angel Beats?” He nods happily “I haven’t got around to watching it, I heard it was sad” I need to fix this no way they haven’t seen this yet, “Do either of you have work tomorrow?” Flowey shakes his head and Sans just shrugs “Good neither do I we are watching this entire show” I put it in and sit down on the edge of the couch next to Flowey, Sans sits on the other side and leans on the arm rest. After a few episodes Flowey seems to enjoy it and we keep going, Sans I can’t read how he feels about it. After the 6th episode I fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night, I look over at where Flowey was, and it seems he's gone, the tv is turned off Sans must of took Flowey to his room, I look over to the other side of the couch Sans, is asleep but something seems off. There’s a faint red glow covering him, I get a little closer and see red tear drops coming down his eyes, he's crying? He’s mumbling something I can’t quite hear, I scoot over to him and put my arm around him, he leans against me, I pat his head after a while his crying stops his eye opens, his left eye is glowing red while his right eye is void of light, He glances at me and sighs closing his eyes again, the glowing stops. “You alright?” I ask him, It must of been a nightmare, “I’m fine just...just a bad dream” I nod and go to get up and he grabs my arm and pulls me back down, I look at him surprised “just let me stay like this, just a little bit longer” I nod it must of been worse then he said, I’m too tired to think too much into this, we both drift back to sleep.

 

I wake up to a loud banging on the door, I open my eyes and Sans face is right in front of me, just inches away from mine, his fluffy coat covering the both of us as a makeshift blanket, his arm is around my waist and mine is resting on his ribs. God damn it i’m a cuddler, I noticed sometimes I wake up holding a pillow close, my face is on fire, please don’t wake up please don’t wake up. His eye opens he looks me up and down then his grin widens, god could this get any worse, Papyrus bursts through the door “SANS IS THE HUMAN HERE-” He stops and looks down at the both of us, yep it got worse, I look up to see Flowey above us taking a picture, kill me now. I’m too embarrassed to say anything Sans is laughing I look at him, trying to say please help with my eyes, I think he got the message and got up, he tossed the coat over my face and stands in front of Papyrus “What’s up boss?” Papyrus looks at him then to me then back to him “YOU DON’T HAVE TO CALL ME BOSS AND I NEED TO SPEAK WITH THE HUMAN” I pull the coat from my face and look at Papyrus, “heh alright paps, what’s rattling your bones?” Papyrus gives him a death glare then walks past him and sits next to me on the couch, “uh I can explain” Papyrus puts his hand up, “I UNDERSTAND HUMAN I SAW THIS HAPPEN ON TV BEFORE” I sigh with relief ok good, wait hold on it depends on the show that makes me more worried!! Papyrus looks at me with a serious look, uh oh “When did you leave your home Anna?” I look at him confused he used my name other than human that’s an upgrade but what does he mean? “I left at 8:49 why?” he sighs and pulls several photos out of his pocket and puts them on the table, the others walk over and look, my heart drops at what I see. There are several pictures of my room, it’s completely trashed, red spray paint covering the walls say *WE WILL FIND YOU TRAITOR!* I look at Papyrus, “WE GOT A TIP OF LOUD NOISES COMING FROM YOUR APARTMENT BUILDING AND A GROUP OF 12 PEOPLE ALL WEARING YELLOW HEAD INTO THE APARTMENT” I stare at the pictures “What time were they spotted?” he taps one of the photos, the one of the group of 12 guys entering the building, at the top right was a time stamp 8:54, I just barely missed them! If I would of waited just a little longer I would of been. My entire body is shaking, I feel a hand rubbing my back, I look over at Sans he looks sad, I glance over at Papyrus and he's patting me on the shoulder. I put my face in my hands and cry, everything I have was ruined by them, I can’t go back home they will be waiting for me. After a while of crying Flowey speaks up “You can stay with us, I don’t even use the bed in my room so you can sleep there, that’s if you want to stay with us” I look up at him and he smiles I look over to Sans and he nods. “O...ok” After everything that happened these past few days, I'm glad I met them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a lot of things happening at once I know, it does slow down a bit after this. Also heres something funny, when I originally typed out the layout for this I had a plan on where the stories going but as I wrote the first chapter it didn't make sense to me and I tossed it out the window for now and will come back to it later. Probably won't come back to it until way later.


	4. I should Probably watch what I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the mall with Flowey and Two more people show up.

A couple days later

 

Flowey took a day off work to come with me shopping, I needed to buy new clothes since the ones in my apartment were shredded I told him he didn’t have to that opening their house to me was enough but he insisted and I don’t mind him coming along so I agreed. We arrived at the mall, I’m carrying Flowey in his pot while we walk through the mall looking at the stores, people keep giving me odd looks but I could care less I mean it’s a flower with a face on it that’s not too weird right? We get to one of the stores and I start looking through the clothes, “So what do you do for a living Anna?” I take a shirt off the rack and look at it, red always was my favorite color, “I’m a waitress at a restaurant called Tranquility.” It’s a red tank top and just my size too, “Oh! I’ve always wanted to eat there, I heard the food is fantastic” I walk pick up Flowey with my free hand and walk over to another set of clothes and set him down on a nearby counter “The food is alright, the staff are kind and it pays well. Though they are kind of mean to monsters from what i’ve seen” I look through some pants, “oh…” I look back at Flowey “Oh don’t worry about it! If you ever go to eat there i’ll make sure i’m the one serving you” I tell him with a smile, he smiles back “Thanks i’ll be sure to try it with Sans sometime.” I pick out a few pants and take them with me, I walk over to Flowey and pick him up and head over to the counter to pay for the clothes. “I’ve been meaning to ask, how long have you and Sans been friends?” I pay for my clothes and put them in the bag, I thank the clerk and walk out with Flowey “Well we haven't always been friends, to be honest we really hated each other for a while” We arrive at another store “Really? You two seem so close what changed?” I set him down on a counter and look through another clothes rack “Well...We had a mutual friend that helped us see past our differences, after that we stuck by each other.” I pick out a few shirts “Oh? Wheres your friend now?” I look over at Flowey and he looks down, a sad look on his face “oh..Sorry to ask you don’t have to tell me” I pat him on the head before picking him up again, I pay for the clothes and walk out of the store, Flowey remains quiet. “Do you want to get something to eat? I’ll pay” he just nods. We sit down at a table in the food court. He smiles at me after we sit down “Sorry I was just thinking, how about we get hamburgers?” I nod, we walk over and order a couple hamburgers the guy behind the counter gives us a weird look but doesn’t say anything. We sit down with our food, “Her name was Frisk” I look up at Flowey he has a sad smile on his face “Want to tell me about them?” He nods and takes a bite of his hamburger, he has fangs I never really noticed before and I don’t want to ask where the food goes i’ll probably get the answer Magic. He smiles at me “Frisk was really nice, she was the last person to fall into the underground, she always protected me when the other monsters tried to kill us, Down there it was kill or be killed, and I wasn’t strong so I always ran and hid. Whenever I felt down she would always find a way to cheer me up, she could always find the good in people even when I thought there was none there.” He looks down “If you don’t mind me asking but what happen to you two down there? You always seem so happy but at the mention of it you and Sans get sad. If i’m prying too much feel free to not tell me i’ll understand.” He nods, I finish my food before he speaks up again “Me and Sans did our best to protect her on our way through the underground, Frisk was very sick and didn’t have long but we wanted her to get out of the underground before she passed. Sans wanted to kill any monster that tried to kill her but she would always stop him, tell him to Always be kind, that line always annoyed him but even so he still listened and didn’t kill anyone that tried to stop us, he always let Frisk stop him. Once we got to the barrier tried to stop us, after a long fight Sans beat him and at Frisk’s request spared him, that's when died offering her soul to free us all, after the barrier broke Sans forced the king to spare humanity by not going to war and he agreed, after everyone left we stayed and grieved her death.” I picked Flowey up and hugged his pot close to my chest after he finished telling the story, halfway through the story tears starting coming down his eyes. They went through a lot down there, everyone of them has it explains why most monsters are so aggressive with a motto like that. I’m glad that Flowey and Sans were able to get out of there but I feel sorry for their friend who had to give up their life to free the same people who tried to kill her, but she must of been very kind and brave to do something like that. I pick up my stuff and throw away our trash, I pick up Flowey and walk home, the rest of the walk Flowey is quiet, after a while he moved from his pot to my shoulder, I don’t mind the small little pokes I get from his vines, “Don’t bring this up to Sans he doesn’t like speaking about her.” I nod. It explains why Sans and Flowey are so far away from the other monsters, I want to help bring Sans and Papyrus back together, Papyrus acts tough but I think he is sad like Sans is, they both hide it so well if it wasn’t for Papyrus asking me for advice about his brother I would've never guessed it, everyone needs to be close with their family because they never know when they will lose them forever. Once we get back home I see Papyrus leaving the house slamming the door behind him, he looks pissed off but I can’t help but feel he looks a bit disappointed, he walks in the opposite direction of us “I wonder what happen” Flowey speaks up and we head into the house and open the door right as the door opens a red bone slams into the wall next to me “I Said no!” Sans yells, I freeze at the door, I look over at Sans, he leaning on the table his left eye burning red, he is staring at the table. “Sans wa..watch where you throw those things!” Flowey yells from beside me, I look over at him, he is shaking I gently pat him on the head hoping to calm him down, Sans looks over his eye stops burning “Oh shit i’m sorry I thought you were Papyrus” I walk over he is looking down rubbing the back of his skull, I put the bags on the couch as we head into the Kitchen “What was that all about?” I ask once I reach the kitchen he sneers and walks to the fridge grabbing a bottle of mustard “Apparently him, Undyne and Asgore are getting together, it’s a yearly thing they do apparently to celebrate them getting out of the underground, he wanted me to go” He chugs the mustard after saying this, ew he drinks that stuff? Stop it Anna you are getting off topic “Why not?” He looks at me like I just asked him the dumbest question in the world “Because I don’t want to see any of them” he clenches his fists “If I see them again I don’t think i’ll be able to control myself.” I slowly nod, Flowey speaks up quickly “Oh! Sans anything new happen at work?” Flowey crawls off my arm into a pot on the table, I walk back to my stuff on the couch and pick it up taking it to Flowey's room, he said I can use his room and dresser until I can find another place for myself, Tomorrow I have work, my boss was talking about tomorrow being a big day for the restaurant and I can’t remember what it was. I put my stuff away and walk back into the living room. Sans is sitting on the couch watching tv, and Flowey is in the kitchen reading. I sit next to Sans and look at the Tv, he is watching an old show called Scare Tactics. “Hey why do they film themselves going to great lengths to scare people?” I look over at him “Oh well people find it funny to see the reactions of people who are put into those scary situations” he looks at me then chuckles and looks back to the tv “Huh...I think i’m going to like this show.” We watched a few Shows and I asked him about his day at work, he told me about his day and made a few jokes about his co workers, “This old lady that comes to the store always comes to my checkout line, She always tells me about her kids and how they are doing.” I smile “Maybe she likes you?” he chuckles “Or she's just bonely” I laugh and he continues “Tibia honest I don’t blame her, her kids are jackasses from what shes told me thats not a fibula, I don’t have the guts to tell her to smack her kids, I don’t think she will take too kindly to me saying that I can feel it in my bones” I fall over laughing, Sans grin is wider than i’ve ever seen it, “Oh my gosh those all were a stretch and you know it!” Flowey yells from the kitchen “Come on Flowey throw me a bone here, I’ve got a skele-ton more” Flowey groans, a faint chuckle can be heard coming from the kitchen. I recover from my laughing spree and get back on the couch. We watch scare tactics the rest of the day while Sans throws out more puns. Night comes and I say goodnight to Sans and take Flowey back to the room, I put him in his pot next to the window and go shower before heading to bed myself.

 

I wake up to my alarm, I turn it off quickly and check the time 12pm. I look over to Flowey and he’s gone looks like they already went in for work today, I quickly get ready for work and head out locking the door behind me. After arriving at work Jake stops me in the back rooms, “Hey how’s everything holding up?” he looks concerned, I told him yesterday through text what happen and told him I was staying at a friend’s house temporarily. “I’m fine really was just a little unnerved by the whole experience.” He sighs with relief “That's good to hear, hey did you hear that the news? Someone reserved the restaurant today at 6” he says excited, huh I wonder who could be coming by I didn’t hear anyone in the news stopping by here. Well I’m sure that’s probably what I forgot, the rest of the day goes by until 6:00 it was just a usual day at work. Once 6:00 arrives there aren’t many people left in the restaurant mostly staff, when the door opens I look over and see a large goat monster, he has fluffy white fur and wearing black and red suit with a long red cape behind him, he looks oddly familiar but I can’t quite place my finger on it. He looks like a businessman except for the large cape part, he walks towards the back of the restaurant and a fish woman in a black suit follows close behind him, she is tall, just taller than Jake but not taller than Papyrus, she has a black eyepatch on and is giving the girl to welcomed them at the door a death glare. They both sit down at the back I look around and no one else wants to take their order, I don’t blame them everything about them screams run away. So I take a deep breath and head over “Hi welcome to Tranquility what can I get started for you?” I ask trying to hide the nervousness in my voice, they both look at me, the fish woman looks me up and down before looking away mumbling something, “We are waiting for one more.” The goat person says, his voice is deep and really threatening I nod and step away, man they do not look happy to be here at all why did they even pick this place then? I stand nearby waiting for the third person to get there, the door opens and I look over to see Papyrus coming. Huh so this must of been the meetup Sans was talking about, then these two must be Undyne and Asgore, it makes sense now Asgore is the king of monsters! Why are they here? I thought they were at the city of Ebott. Papyrus notices me and walks over “AH HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” I can feel everyone staring at me, “I work here Papyrus” I answer quickly. He nods and looks over to the other two monsters, the fish woman who I assume is Undyne waves him over, he quickly walks over and sits down. I wait a few minutes before walking over, “So what can I get started for you all today?” The goat person tells me their order and I write it down and tell them it will be out in a little bit before heading to the back. I give the order to the people working in the back and the boss comes over to me “Hey can you stay near their table? The others are too scared to head near them and you seem to know them.” I nod and head back out to the front, I stand a few tables away, I need to be within eyesight of them so they can call me over if they need anything else and I don’t want to get too close so i don’t eavesdrop on their conversation. But Papyrus and the fish woman talk loudly, “How are things over here Papyrus? Everything going smoothly out here?” the fish woman asks, the food is quickly brought out to them and set down in front of them, the guy who brought them their food got out of there really quickly after the food was set down. “YES BESIDES THE GANGS IN THIS AREA HAVE MORE INFLUENCE THAN I EXPECTED. BUT THAT ONLY MAKE DESTROYING THEIR ENTIRE GROUPS ALL THE MORE EXCITING” he grins as he says the last line, the fish woman starts laughing. Another person comes by and brings them their drinks, all three of them asked for tea, the person sets the drinks down and quickly leaves as well. “Humans are still scared of monsters it seems.” the goat person speaks up “Good it makes my job way easier. Most of the time I summon my spears and they quickly surrender or freeze with fear just long enough for me to run them through.” She speaks with a wide grin, ok she takes too much pride in killing people and from what I heard on the news every assassination attempt on the king of monsters ended in them being brutally murdered themselves. “Papyrus how goes your other search?” the goat person asks, Papyrus sighs “I FOUND SANS BUT WHEN I INVITED HIM TO JOIN US TODAY HE REFUSED AND EVEN ATTACKED ME WHEN I PUSHED HIM ABOUT IT” the fish woman sneers “Who cares if that coward joins us or not? All he did was run away.” No wonder he didn’t want to come, “I don’t even see why you tried to look for him, that coward isn’t worth the time you put in looking for him. He’s lucky he can teleport or I would of caught the bastard and kill him along with that damn human.” She states, I walk over “Funny, I heard that him and the human were the ones who freed you, are you really that ungrateful to talk shit about someone who freed your entire race?” I find myself saying while I stare her down, Papyrus looks surprised to see me there, the goat monster looks mildly amused and the fish woman, Undyne looks pissed. She gets up a yellow spear forming in her hand, “Wanna run that by me again punk?” I stand my ground and look up at her “I didn’t know your hearing was bad as well” I try not to show the fear in my voice, I can’t let her speak so badly of a friend of mine especially someone who should be grateful to him. “UNDYNE DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID” Papyrus says getting up from the table, she glares at him “Not gonna kill her, just gonna make it hard for her to run that mouth of hers.” She lunges the spear towards me, before the spear reaches me a red glow covers her and sends her flying through the window, she shatters the window and lands on the sidewalk outside, her spear gripped firmly in her hand she looks past me. “BROTHER?!” Papyrus yells I look back and see Sans standing at the doorway, his left eye burning red, the staff around quickly run and take cover. He walks over to me eyes still on Undyne, “Heya fish breath, you itching for round two? Because i’ve got a bone to pick with you.” He stops in front of me blocking me from view, I sigh with relief i’m glad he showed up I think she actually was going to kill me. “You alright sweetheart?” I look at him he's still facing forward, “I am, thanks for saving me again I can’t seem to stay out of trouble huh?” he chuckles “or you like me coming to save you all the time” my face heats up a bit and I mumble “Can’t say I hate it.” Several spears come flying towards him, Sans sends a bone at each spear destroying them both, Undyne roars and charges, “Undyne that’s enough!!” “UNDYNE STOP THIS AT ONCE!” both the goat and Papyrus yell at her, Undyne stops herself mid charge and her spear quickly vanishes, she looks at Papyrus then to goat person. The goat man walks towards Sans and stops in front of us, he stares down at us “Sorry for her rude behavior” he says looking at us before looking past us and yelling to the staff “I’ll pay for all the damages caused here today” he nods to us before walking towards the exit “Come on Undyne.” She scoffs and follows him glaring at us as she passes, Sans keeps an eye on them both as they leave. Papyrus walks over “So you decided to show up afterall brother” Papyrus voice is lower than it usually is. “I only came because I heard Anna worked here and I figured something like this would happen. What pissed the fish lady off anyways?” Sans asks looking back at me and I look down, “She was talking rudely about you so I told her off.” Sans chuckles, “I NEED TO SPEAK WITH UNDYNE, I’LL TALK TO YOU BOTH LATER SANS AND ANNA” Papyrus leaves shortly after, “How did you figure out I worked here? I don’t remember telling you.” I ask him curious “Flowey told me you worked here when I mentioned the Restaurant name, I didn’t think you would of told off Undyne though.” He looks down at me “you done with your shift?” I look to my boss, they nod towards the door, “I think so” He places his arm around my shoulder and walks me out the door, my face turns red but I leave him be, we walk the rest of the way home like that in silence. Why do I always get so flustered when it comes to Sans? My phone beeps and I take my phone out and check the message it’s from Jake.

 

Jake: 7:23pm

The fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had several plans for how the dinner was going to go, most of them did include Sans fighting Undyne but for different reasons. Decided to just go with this one, also if you have any suggestions or questions leave it in the comments below.


	5. Just a note sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTEY NOTE NOTE

So just a quick update, this has not been forgotten I just recently got switched to the Day Shift so I have been dead tired all day but don't worry I wrote up the outline and am going to continue this if anyone wants me to or not :C I don't leave things unfinished it messes with me, along with a new chapter I might start a new story ive been workshopping for a while. Its a gang Au kind of thing ive seen a couple of and got inspired, having all sets of brothers in the same gang but in different branches, forced to cooperate with each other, the AUs i'm planning on using are UF, US, Original, !KillerSans (Yes him) and may even throw a FF Sans in there as well, I have a reason as to why they are all together as well so don't worry i'll explain. I was thinking of doing Error and Fresh but I don't know much about them so I decided against it. BUT BACK TO THE MAIN POINT I should update this by the end of next week. The new one might come a little later, the perspective I want to do for that is probably gonna jump around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter feel free to let me know what you think and suggestions I would appreciate it, I got only the first 3 chapters completely planned out but I know where I want to go with the story if I continue it.


End file.
